Adam's Cure For Hiccups
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Tommy has the hiccups! Adam knows what he's got to do to get his glitterbaby back to normal. And of course he knows, what he does brings them closer together. ADOMMY FIC. Rated M for a very fluffy lemon.


**Adam's Cure For Hiccups**

Tommy hiccupped, his small body jumping as he did so. The bus bounced, another hiccup. Another after another, and finally Adam looked over and watched in amusement as his tiny lover bounced in his seat. After a few more minutes, Adam grew concerned. He moved closer to Tommy and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "Calm down glitterbaby." He gently began to rub Tommy's back, easing him up off the seat. Tommy hiccupped and leaned toward Adam, "Sorry" hiccup again, "Babyboy. I can't" another hiccup, "control it."

"Shh honey just relax" Adam whispered, rubbing Tommy's back.

Tommy hiccupped louder, "Damn it!" He reached over and grabbed the computer, dragging it back to him. He went online and Adam smiled as he noticed Tommy searching ways to cure hiccups.

"I'll do this first" Tommy commented, making a sound between a groan and a growl after he hiccupped again. He went over to the sink, grabbed a glass out of the small cabinet, and filled it with warm water. Adam watched as he started drinking, holding his nose not to breath, and as his chest moved, he spewed water into the sink, coughing at the rest.

Adam repressed a chuckle as he went up to Tommy, rubbing his back.

"This is ridiculous" Tommy said, and then hiccupped, "What's the next one?"

Adam went back to the computer for a moment and returned, "Put your face in cold water."

"Why does this crap always involve water?" Tommy wondered aloud, sighing and then hiccupping. He ran the cold water and splashed his face and gasped, "FUCK!" He backed away from the sink, almost tripping as he wiped water out of his eyes, and fell back into Adam's arms. Adam righted him and turned off the water, "We need a new plan, this just isn't working."

"You think I" hiccup "don't know?" Tommy said dejectedly and moved back to the couch. He wiped off his wet face on his sleeve and lay his head on the couch seat. Adam shut his laptop and moved it to the other side of the seat, getting near Tommy.

"There's one thing I'd like to try" Adam said softly.

Tommy looked up at Adam while Adam took his chin in between his fingers. He gently guided Tommy's face upward, bringing him back to a sitting position on the seat. Tommy was taking deep, even breaths as Adam moved closer, sliding his arms around his back and lowering his lips near Tommy's. He felt a shaky breath released against his lips before his lips touched Tommy's, molding to his and slipping them open with his tongue. A soft moan reached Adam's ears and he drew back, a smile on his face. He leaned to the side and whispered in Tommy's ear, "I can always cure your hiccups."

Tommy slid his hand up Adam's chest, "The hiccups weren't the only thing...you gave me a fever too."

Adam slid his hands down Tommy's chest, pushing him down onto the seat under them. Tommy closed his eyes as Adam caressed his chest through his shirt, "Do you want me to fix your fever? I know of something that cures all that ails you..."

"Depending on what it is" Tommy murmured, longing for his lips to touch Adam's skin.

"I want to hold you down, give it to you and make you scream" Adam murmured, licking the edge of Tommy's ear. Tommy turned his head, allowing the stroke of Adam's tongue to go wherever he pleased, "Yes."

Adam slid his fingers into Tommy's hair and pulled roughly, "Tell me what you want me to do."

Tommy's eyes flew open to roll back, his body arching with the mix of pleasure and pain, "I want you to hold me down and give me all you've got. Make me scream."

Adam slid his hand between Tommy's legs, resting on the bulge in his pants, "How badly do you want it?"

Tommy moaned low in his throat, "I need it. I can't live without it."

Adam gave him a wicked smirk and lowered his body over Tommy's, letting go of his hair and locking their lips together.

"Moan for me" Adam whispered to him, moving down his neck and biting down hard on his sensitive skin. Tommy writhed under Adam and moaned, "Oohhh yes...Aaadamm...ohh yes."

Adam smiled and licked the bite mark that was forming nicely on Tommy's neck before pulling Tommy up by his shirt collar, "Get up and strip for me." Adam climbed off him and Tommy stood, "Aren't we going over to the bed?"

"In a minute. Clothes off first" Adam said with the same wicked smirk, "Then you get to undress me."

Tommy smirked back and peeled off his shirt, then his pants. Adam reached out and swiftly yanked off Tommy's boxers, smiling at the sight before him. He stood and smirked at him, "My turn."

Tommy gripped Adam's shirt and pulled it from his body, earning a husky chuckle. Adam's fingers wound in Tommy's hair, stroking and tugging while Tommy undid the button and zipper on Adam's pants, then shoving them off his hips, along with his underwear. Tommy finally took notice of Adam's body, setting his lust aside for a moment. Adam truly was beautiful in every way. It made him smile. He felt the hard yank on his hair and the heated gasp slipped from his lips as his body bowed. He was turned and pressed against Adam's chest, "You like that glitterbaby?"

Tommy could only moan, feeling Adam's hand caress down his chest. He licked Tommy's ear softly, "Take me to your bed."

Tommy felt every inch of Adam's body pressed against his for a moment before he was released. He practically sprinted over to the soft spring mattress and just barely had time to turn before Adam's body was over him-Adam's chest pressed to his chest, Adam's leg between his, his leg between Adam's, Adam's fingers feverishly clutching his face and hair and manipulating the angle of his face so he could force his tongue into his mouth the way he wanted to. Tommy was momentarily breathless. He was lost in the taste of Adam's mouth-so pure, like peppermint, the soft feeling of those glossy freckled lips on his, the feeling of Adam's bare chest pressing to his and the manicured nails scraping his scalp. He moaned, opening his mouth fully to Adam and giving in. He wanted everything Adam could do to him. Adam's tongue went in, stroking his tongue, his lips, urging him to participate in the passionate dance. His tongue went to meet Adam's, not in a way that fought for dominance-no, he wanted Adam over him too much. He'd never felt this way before, craving Adam to force him down and make him scream, but he was. He _desperately_ was.

"A-Adam..." Tommy gasped out against his lover's mouth, "Please..."

Adam drew back gently, pushing Tommy's chest down, keeping him on the bed. Adam's lips were soft as they connected to Tommy's again, in soft little pecks. Tommy tried to deepen it, but Adam drew back, "Shhh Tommy. Let me do this my way. I don't want to hurt you."

"What if I want you to hurt me?" Tommy whispered, breathless.

Adam chuckled and looked into his eyes, "Not tonight." He slid his hands over Tommy's chest and gently around Tommy's hips.

"Uhh..." Tommy began, unsure.

"What?" Adam asked, his eyes returning to Tommy's face.

"Am I supposed to be like this?" he asked.

Adam laughed, "We're not doing it _that_ way baby...as I said, we're going to do this my way. I'm going to make love to you, not bang you."

"Same thing" Tommy said.

Adam's hand went to cup Tommy's cheek, "No they aren't." He lowered is lips to Tommy's chest and Tommy felt a pressure near his entrance that could only have been large enough to be Adam. Tommy closed his eyes, biting his lip.

"Baby, we don't have to do this if you're scared" Adam murmured, stroking Tommy's face.

Tommy opened his eyes and slid his fingers into Adam's hair, bringing his lips down to kiss him, "I want to do this. I want to make love with you."

Adam sighed, "If you're not ready-"

"I'm ready" Tommy insisted. He looked into Adam's eyes, "I'm sure, I'm ready."

Adam lowered his lips to Tommy's, "This is going to hurt some."

"Doesn't it always on the first time? Well, for girls anyway..." Tommy said, with a small laugh. Adam smiled and kissed Tommy's cheek, holding him close as he started to enter him. Tommy winced, starting to pull away. A hiss of breath slid through his lips and Adam pulled away completely.

"No...Babyboy..." Tommy breathed, sitting upright in bed as Adam climbed off.

"I'm going to make this easier on you" Adam said, going back to him. Tommy sighed and let Adam rejoin him. Adam kissed along Tommy's neck, "I need you to relax for me. This is only going to hurt more if you tense up, trust me."

"It's my first time okay?" Tommy said, a little irritated.

Adam chuckled, "I know." He placed a soft kiss onto Tommy's lips, "Just relax."

Tommy closed his eyes and felt Adam's hands running ever so gently over his body, his lips pressing softly to the places he'd kissed before. Tommy took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm ready now."

Adam slid his fingers through Tommy's hair, pressing a soft kiss under Tommy's jaw. He smiled, feeling the pressure again, though this time...it wasn't as bad. He moaned softly, pulling Adam's chest down against his. Adam kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, "Still okay?"

"Mm-hm" Tommy murmured, moving his face to nuzzle Adam, "Feels good..."

Adam chuckled and gently rocked his hips, going deeper. Tommy's eyes flew open and he moved against Adam's chest, "_Son_ofa-"

Adam kissed Tommy's jaw softly, "Shhh...I told you. Just relax, I promise I'll be gentle."

Tommy closed his eyes, as much as the burning pain in his lower body made him protest the action, and tried to relax. Adam was going slowly, gentle, but he still hissed out, "God when did you get so damn _big?_"

Adam chuckled, kissing his lips gently, "I'm sorry. Do you want to stop?" As soon as Adam's body stopped moving, Tommy released his breath, "No, just give me a minute...go slower." He felt Adam nod and he felt-slower-the rest of Adam's length. Tommy moaned at the mix of pleasure and pain as he felt him, "It...feels...not that bad..."

Adam chuckled, "Just wait." He slowly began to draw back-Tommy uttering a small whine of protest-and thrust deeply again. Tommy's eyes opened at the feeling and he moaned, not from pain, but pleasure and surprise. He _liked_ this feeling, to his dismay. He wanted more. He looked up to Adam, going to kiss him. Adam got the smirk on his face once more before their lips locked, Tommy's eyes closed once again, and their bodies started to move together. It was a pleasant friction, one of Adam's hands going down between their bodies to touch Tommy, but he didn't feel like he needed to be touched. Adam's body was everywhere, their legs touching, their chests, Adam's other hand stroking his hair as they kissed, their noses brushing every few moments...

"Adam..." Tommy moaned softly, reconnecting their lips after they'd broken their kiss for air for a moment.

"Tommy" Adam whispered against his lips, kissing him eagerly. Tommy felt a fire in his body for a moment-a brief flash of burning passion before he was aware of screaming Adam's name. He couldn't control the feelings overwhelming his body. It was better than any drug, any amount of alcohol. He'd reached a new high he'd never felt. He heard Adam making soft, whimper-like sounds, and he opened his eyes. Adam's lips were parted in ecstasy, his body pressed to Tommy's, and Tommy noticed his fingers were in Adam's hair. He'd been clutching Adam as hard as Adam had been clutching him. He hadn't even been aware of anything beyond the fact their bodies moved with a perfect rhythm.

"Adam..." Tommy said quietly.

His lover looked up to him, his eyes half-open, "God Tommy...that was probably the best I've ever had."

Tommy was at a loss for words on how to tell Adam how that had felt. It would take him hours to describe every little detail, and it would probably result in another round that Tommy just didn't feel like his body was ready for. He was still tingling. He was barely aware of Adam unlocking their bodies so he could slip his arm around him, their faces inches apart and their bodies now covered by thin sheets.

"I told you making love was better" Adam whispered to him, his sweet, warm breath falling over his face.

"Adam, I love you" Tommy whispered to him.

Adam smiled and lowered his lips to his, gently kissing him before whispering, "I love you too."

_The End_


End file.
